


Wanna Be (Your Baby)

by exonomics



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Boy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: Seongwoo buys Daniel a pink sweater for his birthday and things get hard. Literally.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE 10K.  
> So this is my first time writing a kink, I hope I did it well. This was mainly self indulgent.  
> Also this was supposed to be done like a month ago lol.
> 
> thank u emma for listening to me cry about this uwu

 

 

 

It starts at as a normal shopping trip. He and Daniel stop by their usual stores, mindlessly walking up and down the aisles. Every so often, Seongwoo will bump into Daniel as they cross paths through the racks, and Seongwoo makes sure to brush their hands against each other or, if he’s brave, steal a quick kiss on the cheek. Daniel will laugh and quickly duck away, turning back to the sweaters or shoes he was looking at.

Seongwoo watches closely where Daniel looks. His boyfriend’s birthday is in a few days, and Seongwoo has nothing for him. Everytime he asks, Daniel just shakes his head and goes _“I don’t need anything”_ or _“You can just treat me to a movie,”_ and that’s not what Seongwoo _wants._ He wants to get Daniel something special.

And he nearly loses hope of ever finding Daniel a gift, until he sees Daniel stop mid step in front of a light pink sweater. He watches as his boyfriend stares at the garment for a few seconds, frozen where he stands. He then carefully reaches out to touch it, softly, like he’d break it.

“It’s nice,” Seongwoo comments as he walks over to Daniel. He reaches out to feel the material. It’s soft, no doubt warm to wear. He’s a bit surprised it caught Daniel’s eye - Daniel doesn’t really wear sweaters.

“Y-yeah,” said boyfriend answers. “It’s really nice…” His fingers trace over the fabric again, and Seongwoo notices how nice the color looks against Daniel’s skin.

He nudges Daniel on the shoulder. “Try it on.”

Immediately, Daniel retracts his hand, stepping back. “No, it’s okay.”

“You sure?” Seongwoo asks, frowning. He looks back to the sweater.

“Yeah,” Daniel replies. After a few seconds, he shakes his head and gives Seongwoo a smile. “How about lunch?”

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo goes back to the store later that week to buy the sweater. Obviously, Daniel liked it. Maybe it was the price that turned him away, but Seongwoo knows when Daniel wants something.

And he, being the perfect boyfriend he is, will always give Daniel what he wants.

 

 

_________________

 

 

“I’m so _full,”_ Daniel whines, slowly lowering himself onto the couch. He proves his point by unbuckling his belt and gasping for air.

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “I _told_ you another order of beef was too much.”

“But it tasted so _good.”_

Seongwoo rolls his eyes again as he sits next to Daniel on the couch. “I guess you’re too full to open your present then.”

Immediately, Daniel sits straight up. “I said no presents!” he scowls, even though his eyes are bright and his face breaks into a smile.

“Well, I did anyway,” Seongwoo replies with a smile back. He gets up from the couch and pulls Daniel with him, leading his boyfriend to their bedroom where the present is hid under their bed. Seongwoo reaches down to grab it (Daniel laughs when Seongwoo’s back cracks and he groans), and hands it to Daniel. “Happy Birthday!”

And, of course, Daniel rips right into it, the excited smile never leaving his face. He’s perched on the edge of their bed as he unwraps the paper around the box. Seongwoo watches with glee as Daniel’s eyes go wide when he takes the top of the box off and sees the pink sweater in the box. “Is this…?”

“Yep!” Seongwoo plops down next to him. “You really liked it. Of course I had to get it for you!” He leans in to give Daniel a kiss on the cheek. “I hope the size fits, it looks a bit big.”

Daniel doesn’t reply right away. In fact, he still has the box top in hand, not having moved since he opened the present. His expression is strange, almost a bit shocked, and Seongwoo’s beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea. Maybe Daniel didn’t like the sweater as much as he thought.

Oops.

He clears his throat. “I-I can return it if you-”

“No, no!” Daniel quickly says, pulling the box closer to him. “I love it.”

His quick change of tone nearly had Seongwoo jumping, but now he just lets out a sigh of relief. “Don't _scare_ me like that!” he whines, gently smacking Daniel’s shoulder. “You looked a bit frightened there.”

His boyfriend gives a shy laugh, then leans in to kiss his forehead. “Sorry. And thank you.”

A bit of pride swells in his chest. He nailed another perfect present. “Of course,” Seongwoo purrs, going in for another kiss. “Ready for your second part of your present?”

Daniel raises an eyebrow. “Second part?”

Seongwoo nods back, taking the box out of Daniel’s hands. “It involves you, me, and a shower. Then bed.”

“We aren’t getting too clean, are we?” Daniel chuckles as Seongwoo drops the box down on the ground. He lets Seongwoo pull him up from sitting and lead him by his belt loops to the bathroom.

“Not on my watch,” Seongwoo promises, and Daniel pushes them a bit faster along.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Here’s the thing.

Daniel doesn’t think Seongwoo realizes how much he loves the sweater.

He loves it, a lot.

_A lot, a lot._

So much, that Daniel hasn’t stopped thinking about it since he was in the store.

He’s always liked pink, sure, but something about the pale pink color, the soft looking fabric, the loose fit...it stopped him in his tracks. He wanted to wear it, wanted to see what it looked like on him, wanted to _feel_ it on his body.

However, when his boyfriend suggested he try it on, Daniel had to back away. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he put that sweater on, and there was no way he was going to risk embarrassing himself in front of Seongwoo...or in the middle of a department store.

But here he is, after Iron Man 2 finishes, mind wandering back to the pink sweater. He hasn’t even tried it on yet - it’s still sitting in the box, tucked away in their closet. Seongwoo left about an hour ago to meet up with some college friends, while Daniel decided to stay home under a mound of blankets. He was still recovering from a cold anyway, so Seongwoo gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and reminded him to keep drinking water.

If Seongwoo’s out of the apartment...and Daniel’s alone….

He lifts his head off of the pillow he was laying on, looking toward his bedroom door. He _does_ need to try it on. To make sure it fits and all.

_It would only take a few minutes..._

Daniel slithers out of his blankets and onto the floor. He’ll just try it on, just a few seconds.

In his room, he fishes the box out of the closet and grabs the sweater. “Here we go,” he mumbles to himself. The sweater still feels as soft as he remembers, and the flutter of curiosity washes over him again. He sets the sweater down on the bed to take off his sweatshirt, then looks down, now remembering he didn’t put pants on after showering.

He looks over to his drawer of pants, wondering if maybe he should put some on before he tries the sweater. But, if he did that, it would take more time. And honestly, Daniel just wants to get his over with.

Whatever _it_ turns out to be.

So, forgoing pants, Daniel counts to three, closes his eyes, and pulls the sweater over his head in one swift movement. It takes a bit of navigating to get the sweater correctly on, since in his haste he put it on backwards, but after a few seconds the garment slips down his body.

Well, that wasn’t so bad.

The sweater is as soft as Daniel knew it would be, almost as soft as his favorite hoodie. It feels nice against his skin. He has to wonder if it looks as good as it feels, and maybe he _should_ put on some jeans to see how it looks. Honestly, he’d wear this out on the weekends or at home, it is really nice and-

He freezes, having caught his reflection in the bedroom mirror.

_Oh._

He looks... _good._

The sweater definitely is a little big, but that just makes Daniel love it _more._ The neck slips a bit down his shoulders, showing off his collarbone, and the sleeves are too large for his arms and run past his hands. It’s long too, running past his hips to stop a few inches down his thighs. If his underwear was shorter, it wouldn’t be visible. All he would see would be the pink sweater and his long legs.

Daniel almost wants to feel exposed, embarrassed at standing in his bedroom in nothing but his underwear and a pale pink sweater - but he doesn’t feel either.

He feels safe. He feels soft. He feels _pretty._

And it’s the thought of him in this pink sweater, feeling pretty, _looking_ pretty, that makes his body burn; a steady heat that grows from the pools of his stomach, that reaches to the tips of his fingers, that makes his cock twitch in curiosity.

Well.

That’s new.

He’s getting hard looking at himself in a pink sweater.

“Alrighty,” Daniel mumbles to himself, quickly pulling the sweater off. That’s enough experimenting for one day. He throws the sweater into one of his drawers, underneath all of his hoodies, then pulls his sweatshirt back on and runs to the living room into his mound of blankets.

So.

That just happened.

 

 

__________________

  


It’s been a few days since _The Sweater Thing_ as Daniel thinks of it. He hasn’t mentioned it to Seongwoo, hasn’t even taken the sweater back out from the drawer. In fact, he’s perfectly fine with forgetting the entire thing and burning the sweater.

The problem is….Daniel doesn’t want to forget.

He keeps thinking back to how he felt. How the pretty pink sweater looked against his skin. How he wanted to know just how safe he could feel.

How Seongwoo would react to him in that sweater.

So, like every mature twenty-something year old, Daniel turns to the internet.

He spends about ten minutes on Naver before giving up and switching to Google. Google seems like a more appropriate place to research sexual awakenings. That, and he can at least search using English so the grandmothers sitting next to him on the subway don’t notice what he’s searching for.

Unfortunately, even after the forty-five minute subway ride to work, Daniel comes up with nothing. Of course, he kind of suspected that just Googling “I felt aroused in sweater what do I do” wouldn’t do much good.

So, like every mature twenty-something year old, Daniel turns to the next best source.

“I need help,” he says as he sets his lunch tray on their usual table in the teacher’s lounge.

“No, I’m not helping you make more raps for learning English verbs,” is Jaehwan’s answer. He doesn’t even bother looking up from his phone.

Daniel rolls his eyes and leans forward to whisper: “It’s a sex thing.”

Immediately, Jaehwan drops his phone and scoots his chair closer, a sly smile forming on his face. “What can I help you with, my dear best friend? Though I must say, I’ll need to refuse any invitation for a threesome.”

Daniel takes a piece of his kimchi and throws it at Jaehwan. He’s lucky that barely an teachers sit in the lounge - most teachers stayin their classes to each. Only elective teachers like Daniel or Jaehwan eat in the lounge. Them, and the elderly librarian who just gives them a pleasant smile as she waddles by.

“So, Seongwoo bought me this sweater for my birthday,” Daniel says as he picks at his rice. “And when I tried it on, it felt...strange.”

He can see Jaehwan’s expression turn from intrigued to confused. “Strange how?” he asks.

“Like…” How can he explain it. “Hot? Like, I was just standing in this sweater and it looked a bit soft?” Daniel can _feel_ the blush form on his cheeks as he remembers. “And I kind of liked it?”

“So...the sweater turned you on?”

“No, no not the _sweater,_ but…” Daniel sighs, popping one of his pieces of kimbap into his mouth. “I think _being_ in the sweater? If that makes sense?” Jaehwan doesn’t seem to follow, and Daniel sighs again. “I felt...good?”

At that, Jaehwan hums. “And what’s this sweater like?”

“Pink. Soft. A bit too big for me.”

Jaehwan hums again, then leans back in his chair, thoughtful. “So you were in a pink sweater, and got turned on being in said sweater.” Some seconds later, he shrugs his shoulders. “Well, buddy, it sounds like you have some kind of kink.”

Oh.

That would make sense.

Daniel has a kink.

He coughs, hoping his blush isn’t getting redder. “But...what _kind?”_

Jaehwan shrugs again. “There’s a lot of possibilities. You’ll have to figure that out for yourself.” He gives Daniel another smile. “I suggest sex within the next few days to find out.”

Daniel throws another piece of kimchi.

  
  


__________________

  
  


Not that Daniel wants to think about Jaehwan at the moment, but his best friend _was_ right about sex within the next few days.

_“Fuck,_ Niel,” Seongwoo groans, and Daniel can’t help but moan along with him. His eyes are screwed shut, hands twisting in their sheets, and everything feels so _loud,_ from their moans, to the blood rushing in Daniel’s ears, to their skin as Seongwoo fucks himself down on Daniel’s cock. It’s almost too much, and Daniel bites his lips to keep himself quiet.

Seongwoo seems to have other plans. Daniel gasps out when he feels Seongwoo’s hands on his chest, leaning down so his lips can find their way to Daniel’s neck, and Daniel twists his head so Seongwoo can get to more of his skin. “You’re so good for me, Niel,” Seongwoo whispers, nibbling along his neck. “So _good.”_

Daniel moans again for him, fucks his hips up harder for him. He wants to be good for Seongwoo, wants to hear more of Seongwoo’s praises, wants to make Seongwoo feel as good as he feels now.

“Come for me, Niel,” Seongwoo whispers again, and he clenches around Daniel’s dick, making Daniel whimper. “C’mon baby.”

_Baby._

Daniel cries out and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him as close as he can. “S-seongwoo-”

“C’mon, baby,” Seongwoo purrs again into his ear, and Daniel snaps.

  


__________________

  


Daniel drops his lunch tray on the table, and doesn’t even get to sit down before Jaehwan looks him up and down, then gives him his signature smile. “You got laid.”

Daniel nearly dives across the table to catch his mouth. _“N-not so loud, idiot!”_ he hisses, looking around to make sure no one heard him. Not that any other teacher’s are here, just the nice librarian sitting across the room with her nose in a book.

He feels something wet against his hand and pulls it back, scandalized that Jaehwan licked him. _“Gross!”_

Jaehwan just laughs. “So, what did you find out?”

_Baby_ keeps replaying in Daniel’s mind, and Daniel feels the blush coming back. “He uh…” He gives a nervous laugh. “Uh, called me baby…”

Jaehwan raises an eyebrow. “And…?”

Daniel blinks. “And…that’s it?”

“He _just_ called you baby? Has he ever called you baby before?”

Daniel blinks. “I don’t think we’ve ever used that.” He doesn’t use nicknames for Seongwoo, other than honorifics, and Seongwoo usually just uses “Niel.”

Jaehwan hums, then pulls out his phone. “So having Seongwoo call you baby turned you on, and wearing a cute sweater...” he mumbles to himself as he types away. Daniel watches, a bit nervous about what Jaehwan will find. What if whatever kink he has is gross? What if it’s uncontrollable, like Daniel just sees pink sweaters and pops a boner?

Eventually Jaehwan leans back in his seat. “Sounds like you have a case of a sub kink.” He turns his phone so Daniel can look at the screen.

Oh.

“Like…” Daniel squints at the text. _“...Submission?”_

“Makes sense, right? You liked it when Seongwoo called you ‘baby’ and got turned on in a cute sweater.” Jaehwan shrugs. “Sounds like you like feeling small.”  

_Feeling small._

Well, that certainly sounds about right. Daniel likes when Seongwoo takes control during sex, likes when Seongwoo praises him. And the sweater made Daniel feel small, and baby...well…

Honestly, Daniel would probably be turned on regardless of his maybe somewhat kind of could be kink.

“B-but...is that _weird?”_ Daniel asks, leaning back. He’s never had a kink before. What if it’s weird to have one? What if he’s a freak.Oh _God,_ what if Seongwoo thinks he’s a freak?

“I’m pretty sure a lot of people have these kinds of kinks,” Jaehwan replies. “Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to find stuff on it.”

Fair enough.

Jaehwan turns his phone back to hi. “Take the time to see what you can find online,” he continues, typing away at the screen. “Research is always the best place to start!” After a few seconds, he sets it down. Daniel’s phone goes off, and he sees Jaehwan texted a link. “Something I found.” He smiles.

Daniel opens the link and chokes.

“In case you need inspiration.” Jaehwan says casually, as if he didn’t just send Daniel porn.

Daniel may need a new best friend.

  


__________________

  


Saturday sucks.

Daniel drops his pen onto the table, then his head. He’s been doing lesson plans for almost four hours It’s nearing three in the afternoon, and it feels like nothing is getting done. He needs to get these finished by Monday, and then there’s papers that he needs to grade. On top of all of that, his mother called him earlier saying she was sick, but not to worry (as if Daniel can remain calm while his mother is sick, yet so far away). He’s stressed beyond belief and he really wishes Seongwoo was here. Unfortunately, his boyfriend has been away, photographing in Incheon for work the past few days. It’s an important job for some international clients, and the last thing Daniel wants to do is worry Seongwoo with his stress.

He groans into the kitchen table.

_Okay,_ he thinks. _Twenty minutes._

A twenty minute break sounds good. He can shower, get changed into something other than pajamas he didn’t get out of this morning, and finish his lesson plans. And if we waits two hours, he can call Seongwoo.

It sounds like a good plan, so Daniel gets busy.

The hot water feels great in the shower, especially against Daniel’s back. He stretches as he washes, and thinks that a nap might be in his future. He didn’t get much sleep the night before (a combination of staying up late reading and other less than innocent activities with his boyfriend), and could use an extra few hours of sleep. Once he’s done in the shower, Danie wraps a towel around his waist and heads to the bedroom to find something comfortable to wear. As he reaches for one of his sweatshirts, he notices the pink sweater he stuffed in this drawer almost a week ago. Once again, he finds himself running his fingers down the fabric, reminded of how soft it felt when he had it on.

How good he felt.

Daniel licks his lips. He _was_ looking to relax…

He has half a mind to call Jaehwan and ask if it’s weird to wear the sweater as a way of relaxing, but decides that calling Jaehwan at his hour may be the opposite of relaxing.

So, Daniel drops his towel without a second thought and pulls the sweater on. The content sigh that he lets out sounds like a purr, and he really can’t wait to get under some blankets. But, for the sake of his own sanity, underwear is necessary.

So once again, he’s standing in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror in nothing but his pink sweater and underwear. His reflection is still captivating, still _pretty._ It puts a smile on his face as he pulls at the too-long sleeves, plays with the hem at the bottom of the sweater. Daniel could stand in this sweater all day.

But there are naps that can be taken, so he pads over to the bed and crawls in, burrowing himself under the blankets. It’s a little cold since he’s not wearing pants, but it doesn't take long before he finds comfortable position and drifts off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel’s ringtone nearly gives him a heart attack.

He jolts awake, not expecting his phone to be so close to where he was laying. It’s tempting to ignore the call and fall back asleep, but when he catches a heart emoji in the caller ID, he immediately reaches out to answer it. _“Hey.”_

“Hey yourself,” Seongwoo answers, and Daniel can hear the smile on his face. “Did I wake you up?”

Daniel hums in response, stretching out on the bed. “I took a nap.” And judging by the lack of sunlight outside his window, it’s already been a few hours.

Seongwoo hums back. “Did you get a lot of your work done?”

Oh right. “Almost finished with my lessons.” Daniel moves to kick off the blankets. He probably should get back to work before it gets too late. Also, eat. That’s something he hasn’t done in a while. “How’s Incheon?”

“Great! The weather stayed clear, so that made the clients happy. And I got to use this brand new lens for my camera…”

Daniel can’t help but smile as Seongwoo talks about his day. It’s so endearing to hear Seongwoo talk about his work, even more so when Daniel hasn’t seen him in three days. He hums along to his boyfriend, listening to every detail, only getting distracted when he reaches to rub his eye and doesn’t feel his hand. He looks down and-

Oh, right.

He’s wearing the sweater.

He’s on the phone with Seongwoo while wearing his sweater.

“...anyway, what else did you do? Anything fun?”

_Talked to Jaehwan about sex kinks._

“No, nothing much,” Daniel replies, trying not to sound as breathless as he’s feeling right now. His ears are focused on Seongwoo, but his eyes can’t stop staring at the hem of his sweater, his boxers peeking out, his bare legs against the sheets.

“Nothing much? Well, I guess I need to get home soon and do something about that.”

There’s a lot of things that Seongwoo can do for Daniel, especially right now, over the phone, with Daniel wearing nothing but his sweater and underwear. It’d be so easy for Daniel to reach down and stroke his thighs and pretend it’s Seongwoo. It’d be so easy to ask Seongwoo to whisper to him, ask Seongwoo to tell him he loves him, tell Daniel how good he’s been.

It’d be so easy for Daniel to fall apart.

“Niel? Are you falling asleep on me?”

Daniel jolts, nearly dropping his phone. Seongwoo’s tone is playful, but Daniel still stutters out a “N-no, no sorry!” He mentally smacks himself in the face for getting too carried away in his own thoughts. Then, at that moment, his stomach grumbles. “I-I haven’t eaten yet.”

Nice save.

“Then go eat, silly!” Seongwoo playfully chides. “I’ll call you tomorrow before I leave. I love you.”

Daniel gulps. “I love you, too.”

  


__________________

  


“So it’s been a _whole three days_ since your boyfriend returned from Incheon, and you still haven’t jumped his bones?”

Daniel nearly chokes on his ramen. “N-no, we... _don't’ say that!”_ he hisses back between gasps for air.

“But it’s the _truth,”_ Jaehwan tosses back, slurping down his own soup. “Have you at least talked to him?”

Daniel then decides that slurping his ramen noodles is much more important than answering Jaehwan. To which, Jaehwan automatically sighs. “Didn’t you once tell me communication was important within a relationship?”

He almost chokes again. “B-but that’s for big stuff! Not-” He swallows his mouthful of noodles before he kills himself. _“-kinks.”_ He probably should stop talking while eating. “It’s not that important.’

Which is a total lie. It _is_ important - to Daniel at least. He wants to talk to Seongwoo about this, but he keeps pulling back. They’re no where near prudes, but they haven’t ventured too far from vanilla. What if Seongwoo doesn’t want to play along?  What if Seongwoo think he’s a _freak?_

Something from Jaehwan’s lunch hits him square in the forehead. “Stop over thinking this! Talking about sexual desires _is_ important!” his best friend chides. “Think of the kind of sex you two could be having.”

“We already have great sex, thanks,” Daniel mumbles, looking down at his ramen.  

Jaehwan smiles. “But it could be even _better.”_

Fuck.

Seongwoo calling him _baby_ comes back into his mind, him lying in bed in his sweater and talking to Seongwoo on the phone and did he just shiver in his chair or was that his imagination?

“I’ve known Seongwoo as long as you have,” Jaehwan continues, his smile a bit softer now. “And I think we _both_ know he’s not going to judge you over this.”

Of course not. And Daniel knows that. Seongwoo’s the most understanding and kind person he knows.

But still.

What _if?_

  


__________________

  


_“Ah!”_

Daniel screws his eyes shut, gasping as his fingers dance along his thighs. The feather light touches feel so good, teasing, like Seongwoo would touch him. It feels even better when his pink sweater trails behind his fingers, gently touching where his hand goes.

Fuck, it’s good, but not _enough._

He wishes Seongwoo was here.

Instead, his boyfriend is at another photoshoot, working late, and Daniel is left by himself.

So on went his sweater and down went Daniel, writhing on his bed. When he moves his hand towards his cock, he throws his head back onto his pillow. _“Ah,”_ he moans. His voice rings through his ears, and he wonders if Seongwoo would want to hear him be this loud. Or, would he want Daniel to be quiet, trying not to be too loud. _The walls are thin Niel,_ Seongwoo once laughed into his ear as he fucked Daniel from behind. _Don’t wake the neighbors._  

Daniel moans again at the memory, at the tone of Seongwoo’s voice, at how good Seongwoo’s cock felt inside of him. Seongwoo wants him to be quiet, not to be too loud. 

And Daniel wants to make Seongwoo proud.

So he takes his free hand to bring the collar of his sweater into his mouth. His cries are now muffled into the fabric, but that just makes Daniel moan _more._ He can’t believe he’s doing this, jacking off at the thought of his boyfriend, in his pink sweater. But there was a perfect storm of missing Seongwoo, stress from work, and his own want to wear his sweater, and soon Daniel found himself getting hard and wound up. It wasn’t long until Daniel spread out on the bed, feeling himself, watching in wonder as his dick grew hard under the fabric.

_Fuck,_ why didn’t he do this earlier.

_“Seongwoo,”_ he moans, muffled into his sweater. He moves his hand faster on his cock, his other hand touching around his thighs, his stomach, his ass. He probably looks like a mess.

A pretty mess in his pretty sweater.

What would Seongwoo think of him.

_C’mon baby,_ Seongwoo would tell him, watching as Daniel comes undone. _Come for me baby._

Daniel cries out again.

  


__________________

  
  


Jjaeni  
[View Link]  
10:23am 

[View Link]  
10:23am 

[View Link]  
10:24am

  


pLEASE STOP SENDING ME PORN LINKS.  
SEONGWOO ALMOST SAW.  
10:26am

  


Jjaeni  
Oooooohhhhhh and what are you two doing ;)  
10:27am

  
  


Grocery shopping.  
10:29am

  
  


Jjaeni  
Boo that’s no fun.  
10:30am

 

Blowjobs in the aisle? :D  
10:31am

  
  
  


I’m turning my phone off.  
10:42am

  
  


Jjaeni  
I’m guessing by your reaction, you still   
haven’t talked to Seongwoo.  
10:46am

  


Jjaeni  
Ignoring me isn’t going to help.  
11:12am

  
  


I hate you.  
11:14am

  
  


Jjaeni  
And ignoring this isn’t going to help either.  
Talk to Seongwoo!! For the love of God!!!  
11:17am

 

You’re going to regret  
it if you don’t.  
11:18am

 

Don’t let fear get in your way!!! You and  
Seongwoo have been through a lot more  
than discovering kinks.  
11:19am

 

He may even be super into it and you’ll find  
yourself begging him for more :D  
11:19am

  
  
  


Muting you now.  
11:19am

  
  


Jjaeni  
:(((((  
11:21am

  
  


I’ll call you later.  
11:28am

  


Jjaeni  
:D  
11:30am

 

__________________

  


Daniel feels like crying.

Or maybe he already is, he can’t tell.

He’s back at the kitchen table, papers and tests and assignments all around him, and he’s decided that he’s giving up being a teacher and maybe will try his hands at porn.  He pushes a stack of papers away from him and slams his head down, banging it a few times against the table. If he makes it through the end of this semester, it will be a miracle.

“Niel.”

Daniel groans in response, not bothering to lift his head from the table. He can hear Seongwoo pad over, then feels fingers run through his hair. “C’mon, Niel. Take a break,” Seongwoo says gently. Daniel feels him lean against his back, nuzzling into Daniel’s neck.

And he just hums hums in response, sitting back up in the chair. Seongwoo moves with him, standing straighter so he can look down from behind him. “Is something bothering you?” his boyfriend asks, sweeping some hair of Daniel’s forehead. “You’ve been so upset these past few days. I haven’t seen you like this.”

_Uh oh._

Daniel looks up to give Seongwoo the best smile he can muster without panicking. “It’s just work. I’ve been really stressed.” Which isn’t entirely _untrue._ Work sucks, yeah, tonight especially. But Daniel has been skirting around Seongwoo ever since the latter got home from his business trip, not being as affectionate as he normally is. He still hasn’t built up the courage to talk to Seongwoo about _the sweater and stuff,_ still worried that Seongwoo may find him strange or disgusting or will leave him.

Lips press against his forehead. “I’m sorry,” Seongwoo mumbles into Daniel’s skin.  “Can I do anything?”

Daniel sighs at the touch. “No, it’s fine.”

It’s not.

But Seongwoo doesn’t push it any further. He instead gives Daniel another kiss on the forehead before walking back over to the couch where he was working before. Daniel stays as he is, still leaning back in his chair.

This is stupid.

It’s _Seongwoo._

Seongwoo, who Daniel’s known for years. Seongwoo, who was the first person Daniel told when his parents were getting divorced. He was the first person Daniel told when Daniel thought he might be gay. He was the first person Daniel ever confessed to. Seongwoo’s been with Daniel through the best and worst parts of his life.

He loves Seongwoo.

And Seongwoo loves him.

And Jaehwan’s right: he shouldn't let fear get in his way. Is he still figuring this submission thing out? Of course. But the more he thinks about it, the more he tests the waters by himself, the more he gets... _excited_. He gets excited over how he feels in his pink sweater.

And Daniel wants to share every new, exciting moment with Seongwoo.

“Actually-”

Even if he’s not sure where new and exciting moment will lead.

“-there _is_ something you can do for me,” he gulps, looking to Seongwoo.

Said boyfriend looks up from his laptop. “Yeah?” he replies, looking a bit eager.

“Yeah,” Daniel gulps again, nodding back. “G-give me a minute.”

And before he can second guess himself, he jumps out of the chair and runs to the bedroom. He doesn’t close the door in case he accidentally slams it. His body is shaking, and he doesn’t want to alarm Seongwoo if his nerves get the best of him.

Daniel quickly takes his jeans and shirt off, then digs for the sweater in his drawers. It’s almost humorous now, how the sweater puts a smile on Daniel’s face and his nerves seem to calm. He really loves this sweater.

He hope Seongwoo does too.

And once it’s on, fabric perfectly fitted against his skin, Daniel makes himself look in the mirror. The sweater is laying just how he wants it, a bit off his shoulder, long enough so his hands are covered. His cheeks are starting to turn pink, almost the color of his sweater, and his hair looks a bit haphazard from pulling the sweater on in haste.

_He looks pretty._

“Oh!” is Seongwoo’s response when Daniel walks back into the living room. A smile grows on his boyfriend's face as he pushes his laptop’s screen down and sits up on the couch. “It looks nice!” Daniel lets Seongwoo look at him, watching as the latter’s eyes travel from the collar of the shirt, down to the bottom hem. Seongwoo cocks his head. “It looks a bit big?”

Daniel shakes his head. “No, I like it-” He sucks in a breath. _“-love_ it like this.”

Seongwoo smiles again. “Well, go put pants on so you won’t be cold.”

Okay.

He’s really going to do this.

Daniel can feel his heartbeat pick up, the blood rushing to his ears as he shakes his head. “I, um...I-” he takes another breath. _“-like_ wearing it like this.”

Seongwoo blinks, a bit confused and the breath Daniel took is immediately knocked out of his lungs. Oh _God,_ is Seongwoo looking at him strangely? Why isn’t he saying anything? Daniel stands motionless, eagerly watching every one of Seongwoo’s movements, from the way his feet stop tapping to how his eyebrows crease.

“Oh?” Seongwoo eventually says. His tone doesn’t sound judgemental, more curious if anything.

Still, Daniel makes no sudden movements. “Yeah,” he says back, almost in a whisper. “I..I like the way it makes me feel.”

It falls silent.

After a few moments, Seongwoo is the first to move, shifting his laptop off his lap and onto the table in front of the couch. “How does it make you feel?” Seongwoo asks. Daniel can see his throat bob as he gulps, but his face stays composed.

It has Daniel gulping as well, and he feels his face heat up when he looks his boyfriend dead in the eyes and tells him: “P-pretty.” He licks his lips.  “It makes me feel pretty.”

It gets quiet again, and Daniel stops breathing.

He watches Seongwoo closely, waiting for any kind of movement, but his boyfriend is sitting still, not having moved on the couch. Thankfully, he doesn't look scared, nor disgusted yet. If anything, he looks calm, collected; as if Daniel just told him the weather was nice today. Daniel supposes Seongwoo’s waiting for him to make the first move, say something first.

So he gives a rough laugh, not wanting to stand in silence anymore. “I-I also feel relaxed,” Daniel stutters out quickly. “When work started getting stressful…and I missed you..” He gives another embarrassed chuckle. “The sweater kind of comforted me, y’know?”

Seongwoo probably doesn’t, but he slowly nods his head, eyes still watching Daniel and face still unreadable. He’s encouraging Daniel. _Keep going._

So Daniel does: “A-and I like feeling like this. And I wanna - i-if you’re okay with it! - um, try some…” _He can do this. “new_ things.”

“New things?” Seongwoo repeats; again, not judgemental. Curious. Encouraging.

Daniel nods back. “During sex.”

Now his boyfriend loses composure, eyes widening in realization and mouth opening. _“Oh.”_

Daniel kind of wants to die.

“W-we don’t have to!” he says quickly, waving his hands. “If you don’t want to, I can change-”

“Sure.”

What.

“R-really?” Daniel blinks, not sure if he heard Seongwoo correctly.

Said boyfriend brightly smiles back at him. “Of course. If you want to try something, let’s try.”

And just like that, Daniel nearly breaks down. He feels his throat constrict and his stomach twist and his eyes burn because _Seongwoo is okay with him wanting to try._ He slumps over in relief.That was, without a doubt, the most frightening thing he’s ever done in his life. He’s the luckiest bastard on this planet, and will never, _ever_ deserve Seongwoo.

“Niel.”

Daniel looks back up. Seongwoo still has his kind smile on, and he waves his hand. Daniel follows, walking over to the couch and letting Seongwoo pull him into his lap. “Can you tell me what you want?” Seongwoo asks softly.  

“I-” Daniel sucks in a breath when he feels Seongwoo’s hands up run up his bare legs to settle on his hips. _God,_ that feels good. “I, um, I like when you call me ‘baby.’” The last bit comes out as a whisper, a bit broken when Seongwoo leans in to nuzzle his neck. He wonders if his boyfriend can feel his pulse, feel how fast his blood’s racing through his body.

Seongwoo hums into his neck. “Would you like me to call you baby?” he asks, still as soft as before.

His eyelashes tickle Daniel’s neck, and the younger tries not to giggle. “Y-yes.”

“Anything else?”

Seongwoo is nosing down Daniel’s neck, and it’s making his toes curl. “Um-” _Fuck,_ his boyfriend’s lips are distracting. “I like when you, uh, say I’m doing good and w-when you say you’re proud of me.”

“Well-” Seongwoo pulls back, and smiles up at him. “I’m so proud of you for telling me this.” He leans in so he can kiss Daniel’s lips, softly. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Daniel’s heart _swells._ He definitely, will _never_ deserve Seongwoo. Sighing, he leans down onto Seongwoo’s shoulder, and mouths at his neck.  “I always trust you,” he mumbles into his boyfriend’s skin.

“I know,” Seongwoo replies. Daniel feels a hand run through his hair, and he nearly purrs at the sensation. “But this must have been stressful, baby.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh _fuck,_ okay, that went right to Daniel’s dick.

A familiar heat begins bubbling under his skin, from the tips of his ears, through his brain, down his neck, through the sweater and he _really_ hopes he just imagined his cock twitching right into Seongwoo’s stomach because wow would that be embarrassing.

“You did such a good job,” Seongwoo continues, still playing with Daniel’s hair.   

It’s getting a bit hard to swallow and not rut his hips into Seongwoo. “Y-yeah?”

Seongwoo’s fingers stop in his Danie’s hair, and he nudges his shoulder so Daniel will lift his head. Seongwoo is still smiling, but Daniel can see his eyes are serious, focused.  “Did...you want to do something now?” the elder asks. His eyes are watching Daniel carefully. “Or do you just want to stay like this?”

Daniel blinks. “Uh…”

To be honest, Daniel didn’t think ahead to if Seongwoo said yes. He was just hoping he’d have the balls to actually talk about it. Now, he’s sitting in his boyfriend’s lap, in his pink sweater, still feeling hot over, replaying _baby_ over in his mind and how Seongwoo is _proud_ of him and honestly it’s a bit overwhelming.

Seongwoo looks down at his laptop, then back to Daniel. “Do you want to think about it?” His fingers start moving again through Daniel’s hair. “l have an email I need to finish. You can stay here and think about it? Does that sound good?”

That actually does sound good, because Daniel’s not even sure what he wants at this point. He nods his head, choking out a soft “Okay” before diving back into Seongwoo’s neck. He can feels his boyfriend chuckle a bit, before leaning over to his laptop on the table.

Cool.

So here he is.

Honestly, Daniel should feel a bit ridiculous sitting in the middle of the apartment, sitting in his boyfriend’s lap, with no pants on. But the heat from before is still buzzing through his blood. It almost makes him feel dizzy, a kind of high off of how arousing this all is, how he’s _wearing his sweater with Seongwoo here,_ how his cock is still stirring under his clothes.

It feels _so good_.

So good, that it makes Daniel whimper, a soft sound he whines into Seongwoo’s neck. He wants this. Daniel wants to work this kink out, see how he and Seongwoo play along. He wants to feel small and loved and be kissed and cuddled and _he wants it._ His hips jerk forward for a second because he needs to get _closer,_ closer to Seongwoo so he can tell Daniel how pretty he looks and how good he’s doing and _he’s not close enough yet._

“Almost done, baby,” Seongwoo whispers into Daniel’s hair.

Daniel whines again, louder this time, and throws his hips forward harder. The friction feels so good and _really_ Seongwoo needs to get off his computer. Daniel is impatient and he’s been dreaming about this for almost two weeks. _“Hurry,”_ he huffs, biting a bit into Seongwoo’s neck.

His boyfriend chuckles again. _“Patience,_ Niel,” he purrs, bringing a hand back into Daniel’s hair. “Only good boys get what they want, yeah?”

Oh _fuck._

Daniel’s not exactly sure what noise he makes, but it has Seongwoo laughing and he can’t even feel embarrassed over it because _fuck_ did Seongwoo hit the right buttons there. _“Seongwoo-”_

“Okay, okay” Seongwoo quickly says, still laughing. Daniel can hear the laptop closing, and now both of Seongwoo’s hands are back on his hips.  “Hey.” Seongwoo nuzzles into Daniel’s hair. “What do you want to do?”

Daniel lifts his head, and dives right for his boyfriend’s lips. _“Bedroom.”_ He rolls his hips down again. _“Please.”_ He feels Seongwoo push his hips back, and Daniel stands up and pulls Seongwoo up with him. He goes right back for Seongwoo’s lips, arms wrapping around Seongwoo, and Seongwoo lets him pull them both through the apartment, until Daniel’s legs hit the bed. He keeps pulling Seongwoo down with him, and is quick to arch up into Seongwoo once he’s completely lying on his back. He needs Seongwoo _closer._

Seongwoo detaches their lips after some kisses. “Hey-” he starts, but Daniel goes up for his mouth again. Seongwoo gently pushes him down to the mattress, face serious. “Is this still okay?”

Oh.

He needs to calm down. The last thing he wants to do is make Seongwoo think he’s rushing into this - or worse, make _himself_ rush into this.

So Daniel closes his eyes.  He gives himself a few moments, just breathing, feeling. The heat hasn’t left his body. Daniel still feels it burning under his skin. And, yep, he’s still hard. Not fully, not yet. But Daniel knows it’ll only take some of Seongwoo’s touches to get him there. And speaking of which, Seongwoo’s hand has found his, gently rubbing circles on his palm. “Yeah,” Daniel breathes, turning his hand over so he can grasp Seongwoo’s. He smiles. “I still want to try.”

Seongwoo smiles back at him, and Daniel notices a sort of relief in his face. “I can do whatever you’d like,” his boyfriend says. He leans down to give Daniel a soft kiss on the forehead. “But you have to ask politely for it, okay baby?”

_Fuck,_ why is Seongwoo so good at this. Even before Daniel wanted to play with this kink, Seongwoo always knew exactly what to say to make Daniel come undone. But, Daniel also has a feeling Seongwoo’s making him ask so the elder doesn’t overstep any boundaries. It makes his heart swell. And his dick.

Fuck.

He arches off the bed so he can press back up against Seongwoo. “C-can you…” His breath hitches when Seongwoo presses back, pushing Daniel back into the mattress. “Kiss me? Please?”

“Of _course,”_ Seongwoo murmurs, nosing along Daniel’s jaw. “Where would you like?”

Daniel whines, turning his head to try and catch Seongwoo. “M-my lips.”

Seongwoo hums. “I think I can do that.” His nose traces up Daniel’s cheek so he can get to Daniel’s mouth. Daniel is quick to kiss Seongwoo once their lips touch. “Anywhere else?” Seongwoo asks against his lips.

“My neck-” Daniel bites back a groan when Seongwoo immediately moves down from his lips. “A-and my l-legs.”

Seongwoo pulls away again, a smile back on his face. “Anything for you.”

Nothing else is said when Seongwoo goes back for Daniel’s neck, and Daniel sighs at the touch. He’s always loved when Seongwoo focuses on his neck; it can leave him in a fit of giggles, or gasping for more, and Daniel will always take the chance for Seongwoo to leave kisses down his neck.

Today though, feels different, hotter, because when Seongwoo nip at Daniel’s skin, he begins pulling at Daniel’s sweater. Daniel stops breathing when he feels it, a gentle tug that pulls the sweater down and gives Seongwoo better access to Daniel’s collarbone and -

_“Shit,”_  he moans when Seongwoo bites down. 

“Feel good, baby?” 

Daniel fervently nods back, hands reaching to grasp Seongwoo’s hair. He mewls as his boyfriend sucks at his neck. _God,_ he could let Seongwoo do this forever. 

“Let me make you feel even better, yeah?” Seongwoo rumbles after a few minutes. He moves down Daniel’s body, running his nose and his fingers down Daniel’s chest. As he moves, Daniel can feel every press against the sweater, every soft push of the fabric against his body.

Fuck, this is really happening.

Like usual, Seongwoo doesn’t touch his cock. Not yet. Instead, he moves past it, playing with the hems of Daniel’s underwear and glancing up at Daniel with a teasing look, a dark smirk that makes Daniel’s toes curl. _“Seongwoo-”_ he moans when Seongwoo brushes a hand close, _so close_ but not close enough.

“Patience, Niel,” Seongwoo says into his thigh. He gives a quick kiss, before looking back up at Daniel. “You want to be a good boy for me, right?”

Daniel chokes out a quick “ _Yes,”_ and sends a silent prayer to whatever higher power is watching over his sex life because, _fuck,_ this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Yes, he’d love Seongwoo to touch his dick, but Seongwoo told him to be patient.

He wants to be good for Seongwoo.

Looking pleased, Seongwoo goes back to mouthing at Daniel’s legs. He takes his time, lazily nibbling up and down Daniel’s thighs, his calf, down to his ankles. All the while, Daniel grips the edge of his sweater, balling it up in his fist, tugging at it when Seongwoo spreads his legs more open. He also tries to keep his whines down, even if he wants to tell Seongwoo to _just get on with it already._

He wants to be good for Seongwoo.

Eventually, Seongwoo makes it back up Daniel’s body, finding Daniel’s lips. “Hey,” he whispers between soft kisses. “Do you want to keep going?” He pulls back to look at Daniel. “Or we could finish now?”

Daniel feels Seongwoo’s hand creep up his leg and brush against his dick. It has Daniel hissing and bucking up his hips to try and get contact where he wants. “N-no, no, keep going.” It’s sweet that Seongwoo’s still making sure Daniel’s good. But right now, Daniel needs Seongwoo to fuck him into the mattress.

Instead of doing just that though, Seongwoo pulls back again, a frown on his face. “Is that how good boys ask for what they want, Daniel?” he tuts. His hand brushes past Daniel’s dick again, and another gaps leaves Daniel’s mouth. “I think you need to try that again.”

“S-sorry,” Daniel gulps. He’s not going to make that mistake again. “Can you fuck m-me, please?” He watches as Seongwoo licks his lips, eyes darkening and _oh,_ he’s just as affected by this as Daniel. That makes Daniel tempted to rub his knee against Seognwoo’s crotch, see how hard he is, but Seongwoo wants Daniel to be good.

He wants to be good for Seongwoo.

“If that’s what you want,” Seongwoo eventually says. He leans back down to put his forehead against Daniel’s. “You’re doing such a good job, Niel.” Daniel’s rewarded with another kiss, then Seongwoo sits himself up to get rid of his shirt. Once it’s off, Seongwoo reaches for Daniel’s sweater. Realizing he wants it off, Daniel pulls away.

“W-wait-”

Immediately, Seongwoo’s hands are off his body and he’s sitting back up on his legs. He looks a bit alarmed, and Daniel shakes his head. “No, you’re fine, just…Can I keep it on?”

Daniel can feel his face heat up at his own suggestion, that he wants Seongwoo to fuck him _in his pink sweater._ Thankfully, it only takes Seongwoo a couple of seconds to react, the relief on his face evident. “Of course,” he says, putting his hand on Daniel’s thigh.  “I’ll make sure it doesn’t get too messy.”

_Shit._

Daniel can’t hold back the groan at the thought of getting _messy_ in his pink sweater.

He can’t wait.

A hand tugs at his underwear. “Let’s get you out of this, yeah?” Seongwoo suggests, and gently pulls down Daniel’s boxers. As he hoped, the sweater still covers most of his body, but Daniel can still make out his dick underneath. His thighs are a bit pink from Seongwoo’s kisses, and he feels so _small._ The view makes Daniel gulp, and he notices when Seongwoo does as well.

_“God,_ you look so beautiful,” his boyfriend mumbles, eyes looking Daniel up and down.

Daniel whines again, bringing a knee up to rub against Seongwoo. _“Please.”_ He wants this so bad, he wants Seongwoo to touch him in this sweater, make him feel small and safe and loved and make him come so hard he’s screaming.

“You’ve been so patient, so _good,”_ Seongwoo continues, now taking off the rest of his clothes. His pants and underwear are gone in seconds, and he even remembers to take off his socks. Normally, it’d have Daniel giggling, remembering all the times Seongwoo was too caught up in the moment to take off his socks; but tonight, it just leaves his mouth dry.

Especially when Seongwoo leans over to lick up Daniel’s cock.

He grabs the bottom of Daniel’s sweater and pulls it up, enough to duck his head under to get to Daniel’s dick and _fuck._ Daniel can’t help the strangled moan he chokes out and the way his hips buck up into Seongwoo’s mouth. Seongwoo takes it in stride, though, swallowing around his cock with ease.

He’s always been good with his mouth. 

After a few hard sucks, Seongwoo pops off and looks up, giving Daniel another smile. He stays quiet as he reaches over to their dresser and grabs some lube and condom, and Daniel watches his every movement, trembling. Seongwoo may not even get to touching him before he comes.  If Seongwoo ordered, Daniel could probably come, nothing else needed. It’s almost embarrassing how hard he is, even though Seongwoo hasn’t fucked him yet. 

“Still okay, baby?” Seongwoo asks as he settles between Daniel’s legs. 

Daniel spreads his legs further as he nods. “Yeah.” He’s doing more than good - he’s doing so well, his mind is getting a bit hazy from his arousal. He may combust at any moment.

Seongwoo nods back, his gentle smile still on his face. “Let’s get you ready then.” He pours lube onto his fingers and gently presses two into Daniel.

The slide in his smooth, careful, but Daniel immediately clenches around the fingers. “S-seongwoo-” he hiccups as he rocks his hips to meet his boyfriend’s movements.

“You look so _beautiful,_ Niel. I wish you could see yourself,” Seongwoo whispers from above him. Daniel whines at the compliment, and at the way Seongwoo stares down at him. His eyes look a bit hazy, dark and hungry and _fuck,_ Seongwoo looks like he could eat Daniel alive. “I love you, so much.” Seongwoo leans down and presses his lips against Daniel’s forehead, then cheeks, then neck, right at his pulse. 

Another finger is added, and Daniel groans at the stretch, throwing his arms around Seongwoo and pulling him as close as they can get. His cock rubs against the fabric of his sweater, and he hisses at all of the sensations. It’s so much, but not enough. Seongwoo’s holding back, he can tell. And while sweet, that’s not want Daniel needs or wants right now. 

He needs Seongwoo’s cock.  

“Do you wanna come now?” Seongwoo asks into Daniel’s neck. His voice is a bit breathless. “Just like this?” He crooks his fingers, and Daniel cries out, clenching harder around Seongwoo’s fingers.

“N-no, I wanna-”

But before Daniel can finish, Seongwoo leans back up and pulls his fingers out from inside of him, a look of disappointment on his face. _“Baby,_ what did I say about asking politely?” Seongwoo sighs, shaking his head a bit.

Oh no.

Daniel gasps and quickly shakes his head back. _“No,_ no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” He reaches out and paws at Seongwoo. “C-can I...can you _please_ fuck me?”

Instead of answering, Seongwoo hums to himself and reaches out a hand to run against Daniel’s sweater, from the top hem all the way down to the edge, right next to his cock. It has Daniel groaning and gripping the sheets around him, not wanting to move in case Seongwoo scolds him again.

He wants to be good for Seongwoo.

After a couple of seconds, Seongwoo pulls his hand back. “I think you deserved it,” he says, smiling again.

With that, Daniel relaxes into the sheets with a heavy sigh. _“Thank you.”_ It’s partially meant for Seongwoo and partially meant for the universe that’s giving him so much today. He makes a mental note to buy a lottery ticket if he can walk after this.

Seongwoo leans back over to give Daniel a quick peck. “Anything for you, Niel,” he purrs, before reaching for a condom.

Daniel doesn’t even bother watching. He closes his eyes and focuses on every nerve he feels. His senses feel like they’re on overdrive: he can feel every beat of his heart, every pulse of his blood through his ears, every sweater fiber on his body, every twitch in his legs. He’s so far gone that he can barely feel Seongwoo’s hand on his leg, and nearly misses him asking once more if Daniel wants this.

_“Yes,”_ he’s able to moan out. He reaches out to Seongwoo. “Yes, please, I’ll be _good-”_

Seongwoo quiets his rambling with a kiss. “You’re already being so good, Niel.” Another kiss, and Daniel can feel Seognwoo’s cock begin pressing into him. “My good boy, yeah?”

Daniel’s not sure if he answered Seongwoo, or if he’s even breathing. All that he’s sure of is Seongwoo’s dick stretching him open.

_“Shit,_ Niel,” Seongwoo moans once his hips meet Daniel’s. He buries his face into Daniel’s neck and lays himself over Daniel.

Daniel can’t even react. He’s off on cloud nine, mind floating out of his body. Sex with Seongwoo is always good. Perfect, even. But _this..._

“You feel so _good,_ baby,” Seongwoo moans into his neck.

This is the best Daniel’s ever felt.

He wraps his arms back around Seongwoo’s body and moves his hips, just a bit, just enough to feel all of Seongwoo inside of him, hot and twitching and _fuck,_ Daniel could come just like this, just with Seongwoo inside of him and his cock rubbing against his pink sweater.

Seongwoo gets the hint and begins moving his hips. It’s slow at first - he barely pulls out before sliding back in, but it still sets Daniel on fire. Daniel hiccups every time Seongwoo’s hips meet his, the pleasure just bubbling underneath his skin.

But he wants more.

_“Pl-please,”_ Daniel groans, and Seongwoo obeys. His thrusts pick up in pace, and it has Daniel whimpering, holding onto Seongwoo tighter. The heat is building fast, too fast. Daniel doesn’t want this to end, it’s too soon, but he’s close, so close, he can _taste_ it and-

“C’mon, baby,” Seongwoo growls, right into his ear.  “Come for me.”

And Daniel does.

His body snaps as he feels his orgasm hit him. He comes right onto his stomach and sweater and he _sobs._ Every one of his nerves is on fire, and he’s left trembling in Seongwoo’s arms.

He can feel Seongwoo speaking words into his neck, but honestly Daniel has no idea what he’s saying or where he is or what his name is. He _does,_ though, feel when Seongwoo shifts a bit and his cock moves inside Daniel.

Oh.

Seongwoo didn’t come. 

His eyes snap open and he breaks out of the haze when he realizes that Seongwoo’s not even close to finishing.  “I’m sorry!” Daniel squeaks. He sits up as best he can with his boyfriend still lying on top of him. “Sorry, sorry-”

“Daniel, it’s fine!”Seongwoo quickly says. He pushes himself off of Daniel and pulls out, sitting up on his heels. “It’s fine, baby. This was about you.”

Daniel shakes his head, looking down at how hard Seongwoo still is. “N-no, I-”

He feels Seongwoo reach out and cup his face, gently stroking his cheeks. “Niel, it’s _fine._ I’m fine.” When Daniel opens his mouth again, Seongwoo shakes his head. “Give yourself a few seconds.”

Daniel huffs, but does close his eyes and focus on his breathing. He still feels like his mind is floating a few inches out of his body. Damn, that orgasm hit him hard. Which, Daniel now feels on his stomach. He gasps and looks down and yep, there’s come on his sweater. “Oh _no.”_

Seongwoo looks down as well. “I’m sure we can clean that up,” he says brightly. That really doesn’t help, especially when Daniel looks a few inches over and sees Seongwoo’s hard cock lying against his thigh.

He still feels bad, and he’s not about to let his boyfriend off that easy. “Can I help you?”

Seongwoo sighs, a bit frustrated, and Daniel worries if he’s overstepping. But Seongwoo just shakes his head again, this time with a smile. “You can make it up to me later, okay?”

While Daniel doesn’t want to wait until _later,_ he gives in, letting Seongwoo push him onto his back. He _does_ need a few minutes to let his heart beat slow down. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” Seongwoo says, and he pulls the pink sweater up Daniel’s chest. When he gets to Daniel’s head, he leans in to give Daniel a quick peck. “No pouting."

Daniel just pouts harder, and Seongwoo just laughs.

After Seongwoo’s done cleaning him off, he lies against Daniel’s side and snuggles into his body. “How do you feel?” he asks.  
  
Daniel’s still not sure if he can put into words exactly how he feels, so he just goes with “Good.”

_“Just_ good?” Seongwoo teases. 

Daniel hums in response. “Remember the night of your graduation?” He turns his head and watches in glee as Seongwoo’s face turns bright red at the memory.  “Better than that.”

_“Shit_.”

That has Daniel chuckling. “Yeah.”

They both fall quiet. Daniel feels like he could sleep for a few years. A nap after a shower sounds wonderful. But before that, there’s a few things he needs to say. He turns his head again. “Thank you,” he starts with.

Seongwoo lifts his head up from Daniel’s chest. “Was that what you wanted?” he asks. He sounds a bit unsure, a bit weary. “Did anything make you uncomfortable?”

“No, no.” Daniel feels his heart swelling again. He really, really doesn’t deserve Seongwoo. “You did great.”

“I’m glad.” Seongwoo smiles. “I know _I_ highly enjoyed myself.” He gives Daniel a wink that makes Daniel giggle. He’s glad that Seongwoo seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. “But really Niel, thank you for telling me.”

Daniel leans to give Seongwoo a kiss. “Thanks for listening,” he says, and they both fall quiet again. That nap is sounding really good right now. Daniel moves a bit to make himself more comfortable, when his knee comes in contact with what definitely isn’t Seongwoo’s legs.

He looks down and sees that Seongwoo’s cock is still a bit hard.

Oh.

He looks to Seongwoo. “Is it later yet?”

Seongwoo laughs.

 

 

 


	3. Epilogue

 

 

 

“Seongwoo….what is this?” 

Seongwoo jumps off the bed as soon as he hears Daniel’s voice from the kitchen, quickly skipping over to grab the present he left on the counter and pressing it into Daniel’s hands. “It’s for  _ you!” _

Daniel looks at the present, suspicious. “My birthday was last month.”

“Well, think of it as an early Valentine’s gift!” Seongwoo answers. As soon as he saw them in the department store, he knew Daniel would love them. He can’t help the wide grin that’s on his face, and he’s sure that it only makes Daniel more weary about what’s in the box. But, Daniel does open it, slowly removing the ribbon from on top and lifting the lid off of the box. 

“We didn’t talk about this, and you can tell me if you don’t want them,” Seongwoo quickly says as soon as the box is open and Daniel sees what’s inside. “But, I thought you’d may like them. They’d look pretty with your sweater."

Daniel doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t run away either. He’s frozen in his spot, the lid still in hand, as he looks down at the silk and lace underwear.

Seongwoo stays still as well, only speaking when he sees Daniel gulp. “Do you want to try them on, baby?” he asks softly, carefully.

After a few seconds, Daniel nods his head. “Please,” he whispers.

Seongwoo beams.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
